Too Late
by battousaixangel
Summary: [One-shot] She couldn't wait for him any longer, and as a result, they departed. A few years later, she's starting a new life with someone else... and he comes back one last time to wish her happiness. [G/V]


****

Too Late

Author's Note: This is my first G/V (angst) one-shot. ^_^ I hope you like it! And if you do, be sure to check out my other G/V stories.

*

~ Videl's POV ~

No, it wasn't supposed to end this way! It just wasn't... it couldn't. _Why_ did it have to end like this?! I just can't believe this. In the end, I had always thought that Gohan and I were going to be together... I thought that we were going to be happy with each other, and have a child of our own. But no... because of me, I'm now going to be someone else's. I was a fool... I should've waited for him. At least then, I probably would've had the chance to be with him. But now... now, it's all too late. Too late. Gohan, I hope you know that wherever you are, you will always have me... you'll always have my heart. I'm sorry... everything's too late now. But please know that I love you...

~ / Videl's POV ~

*

~ Gohan's POV ~

So this is the price I have to pay, huh? For acting too slow? For never letting her know my true feelings? In the beginning, I thought it was just a minor crush. Everyone has one in their lifetime, but I never knew that that feeling would stay with and haunt me forever. I was scared. That's right... I was afraid. I was afraid to love someone, because I didn't want to end up hurting them. Or have the same happen to me. But now I realize that that kind of pain could never compare to what I'm feeling right now. Regret. Loss. I can't believe I let her slip through my hands like that. If I had only done something... maybe she would've stayed by my side. If only... it's all because of me. It's too late. Everything's too late now. Videl, I hope you're happy... because I love you...

~ / Gohan's POV ~

*

Videl stood up from her chair, staring sadly at her reflection in the mirror.

Her wedding gown was absolutely stunning. It fit her perfectly, and to Videl, it seemed like a dream. Or nightmare, considering the person who was she marrying was not Gohan. Her make-up was done lightly, making her look like a doll. Her hair was pinned up, with a few curls framing her pale, petite face.

And for once, she allowed a tear to escape her eye freely. It ran down her cheek, and landed on the ground. She sniffed, and quickly wiped her eyes. She looked back into the mirror, and realized that she was never going to be happy again. She couldn't be... without him...

Gohan hovered over her window, watching ruefully as he saw her shed a tear for him. It had been a little over a year ago since they departed, but Gohan could never let her go. He wasn't content leaving her off on her own. He knew that she could make it, but he couldn't help but worry. He had watched over her at nights, protecting her from all the people that threatened to disturb her.

He wanted to be with her. He wanted to love her. He wanted to protect her. He wanted her.

Videl slowly closed her eyes, imagining Gohan there with her. She wrapped her arms around herself, slowly allowing a smile to cross her lips.

A noise from the window startled her. Videl instantly turned around, expecting to find someone else... anyone else but him.

Her vision began to blur, and Gohan had become a fuzz to her.

Was it really him?

"Gohan," she cried out desperately. "Is that really you?"

She stepped forward, flinging her arms out to him. Tears spilled from her eyes, and she tried to reach out for him, wanting to see if it was really him or if it was just an illusion. When her eyes became clear, her heartbeat stopped.

It was him.

She fell into his arms.

"Videl," he whispered into her ear. "You look so beautiful."

She clung onto him, not wanting him to leave her again. "What are you doing here...?"

"I came to see you," he answered softly. He pulled away from her, and stroked her cheek. "I came to wish you happiness."

Her eyes stared at him in disbelief.

How did he know that she was getting married?

"Oh... thanks." She turned away from him. She could no longer face him.

How could he say such a thing to her? He **WAS** her happiness.

A hand suddenly grabbed her arm, and spun her around. She bumped straight into his hard chest, and she looked up, her eyes filling up with tears again.

"Why are you doing this now...?"

She tried to free herself from his grasp, but found that she couldn't. And before she knew it, she thought she was in Heaven.

His lips came crashing down onto hers with extreme gentleness. She instantly stopped her struggling and kissed him right back with everything that was in her.

He slowly pulled away, his forehead touching hers. "You know," he said sadly. "I love you."

She blinked rapidly, her tears staining her face, ruining some of her make-up. "W-what?"

He looked her straight in the eye this time, and kissed her tears away. "I said I love you."

"Gohan..." she whimpered. "If you only told me that sooner..."

He held onto her fragile body.

"I've waited so many years for you to say that to me..." she whispered, tucking her head underneath his chin. "I've waited so long... and now, of all days, you decide to tell me..."

By now, his hands were clutched tightly onto her, and he began to shake. "I'm sorry..."

Videl lifted her head up, facing him. "Don't be, Gohan... please, lets just pretend for a second that this is our wedding..."

She stood on her tippy-toes and held his head with her hands. She slowly guided him down, and she rested her lips on his, savoring the taste of his mouth.

When she pulled away, her eyes were still closed, and Gohan caught her lips again.

"Gohan," she murmured. "I love you too..."

"I know," he spoke into her hair. "I know."

They stood there, hugging each other for about five minutes, until someone interrupted them, calling out Videl's name.

"I'll be out in five minutes. Don't come in yet." Videl answered.

"Okay."

Turning back to Gohan, she kissed his chin, sobbing.

"It's too late. You have to go now, Videl... be happy."

"But I want you..."

Gohan got down on one knee, and grabbed her hand, kissing her fingers, one by one.

"Listen," he said roughly, trying not to break down. "No matter what, I'll always be here for you. Whenever you think you're alone in the world, know that I'll always love you. When you need someone, I'll be there to protect you. I promise you that." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small, long box. He opened it up, and revealed a silver necklace. He took it out and placed it around her neck.

"Gohan..."

He quickly silenced her with a kiss, and walked away.

"Videl, remember what I told you..."

She nodded, fresh tears filling up her eyes once more.

"I will..."

He looked back at her and gave her a blank stare before flying out the window. "I love you..." he whispered before taking off.

"I love you too..."

Just then, the door swung open, and a girl rushed in. "Hey, Videl... are you ready?"

Videl stared out the window, and said nothing.

"Oh gosh, we must fix up your make-up..."

Videl sat back down, and allowed the girl to re-do her make-up.

She was ready.

Ready to move on.

*

I usually have a tendency to get OOC with Videl, so I'm sorry if I did. But you know, to me, it didn't seem like it at all. I mean, think about it... if you're going to waste your life with someone you don't love in that way for the rest of your life... you're bound to break down. Anyway, be sure to review.


End file.
